Love's an Illusion and Hina's the Deceiver
by yoshi3000
Summary: With an immortal Motoko, now Michiko, in their team, Jōshō and Dominator head for another alternate world of Love Hina for payback. They didn't expect to get a hidden badass Keitaro and a willing Shinobu joining along for the ride. Screw revenge! They all go into the worlds beyond their own starting with Cherie's One Piece. (Badass!Keitaro) Jōshō Arc 4 Xover w/ CherieRoseLoveless
1. Chapter 1

A/N:Love Hina belongs to Ken Ass-matsu, Lord Dominator belongs to Disney, Def Jam belongs to EA, and everyone else belongs to their respective owners. I only own my plotlines, the Blackthorn name, and my OCs. Please review, follow, and favorite this and enjoy your read. Now for the warning:

This fanfiction will contain all around thrashing of the Love Hina tropes, characters, and plotlines. Seriously, you were warned. But if you like the works of Karndragon and Snafu the Great, the kings of ripping Love Hina a new one, then this is the fic for you! **And to clear something up, Immortal!Motoko will be referred to as Michiko.** _Italicized Text = Jōshō's P.O.V_

(Hidden Badass Keitaro) (Bashing on all the girls except Shinbou)

* * *

 **Love's an Illusion and Hina's the Deceiver**

 **Jōshō Arc 4**

* * *

(For new comers to the Jōshō Arc – the order)

\- You Just Had to Destroy That Planet – Jōshō Arc 1

\- Aftermath of Anistar – Jōshō Arc 2

\- Death's a Blessing, Immortality is a Curse – Jōshō Arc 2.5

\- Motoko Reconstructed – Jōshō Arc 3

\- -(you are now here)-

 **Recap: Last time on the Jōshō Arc, Jōshō and Delia Dominator visited a desolate version of the Hinaverse with one survivor of the main cast. Motoko had lived 1000 years alone while being the greatest swordswoman. Now with Jōshō, she had a chance of escaping her own prison. Now they were on their way to another world of Love Hina for the sake of revenge.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Screw Destiny

Keitaro Urashima, manager of Hinata Sou, appeared to be your typical Japanese loser ronin. The worst example of a harem lead. He was something you'd want to sympathize with and kick his face in for being such a wimp. He made even the lowest of men not weep for his job as a manager at an all-girls dorm. He had Naru Narusegwa, his "girlfriend" who'd beat him through the nine levels of hell. He had Motoko Aoyama, the man-hating swordswoman who nearly castrated him. He had Mitsune Konno, who'd scammed him and so many others out of money. He had Kaolla Su, a sociopathic genius who'd torture him for shits and giggles. He had, Mitsumi Otohime, who was an oblivious idiot who kept passing out everywhere getting him more beating from Naru and Motoko. He had to deal with Sarah McDougal, a bratty half pint who was just an asshole. Lastly, there was Shinobu Maehara, the only sane and likable tenant who's essentially a less shy but less developed Hinata. Keitaro had best friends who were shitty to him and family member who didn't give a rat's ass about him (except Kanako). So how is he still functioning? Well he put all that anger into fighting. Keitaro realized that through being beaten so bad, he could tank normal blows like it was nothing. So Keitaro got into streetfighting before rising into the top. However, this was all a secret. At night, he'd slip away to brawl and return at morning ready to be abused. If he wasn't fighting, he'd killed these assholes already. However, one would soon discover his secret.

Shinobu might have the nicest girl among the Hina Horrors (yes, they were called that in town behind their backs), but she was tormented the most. She always felt like garbage not being able to stand up for himself and watched her sempai be beaten. She felt powerless. One night, she was getting some water before bed when he heard a noise from Keitaro's room.

"Sempai?" She said in a whisper creeping up to the hall where his room was.

He saw her sempai come out his room with a duffel and wearing a black hoody. Strange to her, that he wasn't even wearing his glasses. He hurried out leaving them behind and past Shinobu whom he didn't noticed. Shinobu entered her sempai's room to get his glasses. Going to her own room, she got on some outing clothes and got to following Keitaro.

Keitaro hurried out wanted to get away from the Hinata Sou as quickly as possible because if he stayed any longer, he'd lose it. Keitaro took off making it very difficult for his unknown tracer to follow.

"I never noticed Sempai was so agile. He can barely dodge Naru's punches." Shinobu said as tried to keep up.

Shinobu found Keitaro entered an garage she wasn't familiar with, and Keitaro came out the garage with a motorcycle. The motorcycle in question was a black sportsbike with a creepy grim reaper design on the side. He slipped on a helmet and took off leaving Shinobu having to take a taxi to follow him. Hinata City was known well by Shinobu except the area Keitaro rode into. He rode into a garage, the Gun Hill Garage. Shinobu got off a block away from it.

"Mizu, be careful. This area would eat people like you for dinner." The taxi driver said a bit concerned.

"I'll be fine." Shinobu squeaked out.

The taxi took off and Shinobu kept following Keitaro until he entered another building. This building was stylized as a traditional Japanese building. Painted in red in kanji and in English, "The Dragon House". In front of the building was a crowd of people wanting inside the building. The area Shinobu had ended up was one where she stuck out as a white sheep. The district littered with people of questionable repute with petty criminal, prostitutes, yakuza, gamblers, and so forth. As Shinobu came up to the Dragon Dance, she knew she couldn't get inside through the front. However, while Shinobu was thinking, she had no idea she had a guardian angel to help her. Or were they guardian devils?

* * *

 _(Jōshō's P.O.V)_

 _A Keitaro that's badass? Sign me up. Michiko found herself turned on by the ki alone he was giving out. We landed on the planet earlier in the morning to observe, and I was glad I held off attacking to observe. My green skinned space hellion, Delia Dominator, suggested helping her get inside._

 _"You did say she was the only "nice" one of the bunch, we could convince her to join us. We could use a camp…" She said before I interrupted._

 _"If that was camp whore, then no. Shinobu's legal in space, but not my type. Plus, she's more useful as a cook." I pointed out._

 _"I was going to say cook." Delia told me._

 _I chuckled awkwardly as Michiko had a plan to get her inside. However, Michiko opted to wait outside while we went in._

 _"I need to go out around town for a bit. It's been a thousand years since I've seen Hinata City populated." She said to us._

 _I used by BlackTab to spawn a headset to stick in her ear telling her that I'd call. Michiko took off, and Delia and I got to work with new clothes. Considering this was Hinata City, I didn't need to worry about Delia's green skin. This universe is so screwed up that no one would notice. Coming down off the roof, I come up to Shinobu. I had chosen to wear the outfit that I made for my player on Def Jam: Fight for NY which considering the place we're about to enter is fitting. A Rebok blood red windbreaker jacket, dark red cargo pants, and red hi-top sneakers was the outfit I choose. I also had white handwraps soon to be bloodstained, diamond studs in my ears, and the "V" vendetta chain around my neck._

 _Delia opted for a black sports bra top with red linings and a tie at the centre, matching bright black martial arts pants with grey linings with a black belt to her waist, and red gladiator-style sandals. Her hairstyle will the same though. We approached her._

 _"Well, what do we have here? Someone out of their comfort zone." I said as she turned to us._

 _"I…I..I just need to get inside." Shinobu said nervously._

 _"Well I suppose we can get you inside. Just follow us." Delia said as the three of us walked up to the entrance._

 _This big tough bouncer looked down at me and asked, "Welcome to the Dragon House, how tough are you three clowns?"_

 _I punched him in his jaw, and sent my knee into his stomach having on the ground. I crouched down and kept beating him until my handwraps were bloodstained. I could have done this in one punch, but I needed my wraps to be stained in blood. Plus, he called my girl a clown._

* * *

Shinobu was completely frightened by how this stranger beat the bouncer to a bloody pulp, but it did get her inside. Soon Delia and Jōshō had left Shinobu on her own again. She found herself settling in the stands surrounded the arena. Said arena is dark, musty with wood surrounded the arena walls and lit by torches. The fight was about to begin as one man got on the mic standing in the podium.

"Tonight, we got a special brawl tonight! Tonight is the championship brawl between Chiang and Keitaro! Fighters, prepare yourselves." The announcer said.

Shinobu's eye widened.

"Keitaro can't fight! What's he gotten himself into?" Shinobu wondered sweating buckets.

Out from the left came Chiang. Chiang was a young Korean rapper from Seoul who took up martial arts. He wore a red zippered tank top, third-quarter dark jeans, black sneakers with rid linings, a star pendant on a sliver chain, shades, and a red baseball turned on a side.

"Let's show this guy how we do it here in the Dragon House!" He said as the crowd cheered for him.

From the right came Keitaro, and Shinobu couldn't believe it. Under the baggy clothes he wore was a surprisingly well-built frame. He wore no shirt, but dark grey gi bottoms, black fingerless gloves, and black boots. To Shinobu, this was a complete 180. This Keitaro stood tall, confident, and looked like he was ready to fight. Shinobu felt a bit tingly looking over him, and she had confidence that Keitaro would win. Jōshō and Dominator was on the stands as well observing the fight.

"Well, I'm already liking this Keitaro. This murderous killing intent he seeps is something I can work with." Jōshō remarked with a smile.

Dominator had gotten her a couple of drinks and had Jōshō spawn the popcorn.

"This is going to be good." She thought.

Chiang and Keitaro got into the arena and the rules were announced that only a ring out or KO would count as victory. The bell was rung and Chiang started with smack talk.

"Watch and learn, kid. This…" Chiang said before Keitaro rammed Chiang into the wooden walls leaving a crack on him.

"I am no mood for the shit that comes out your mouth. I get enough of that at home." Keitaro said hoisting Chiang to slam his knee on the Korean's back sending Chiang into the ground.

The fight was sadly one-sided. The years of blows from Naru's atomic punch had hardened Keitaro's body to a point where regular punches didn't hurt as much. However, elsewhere, Michiko was walking in the park just watching the night sky.

"I never thought I'd see other people again, and it's all thanks to Jōshō. Now I can finally get some closure." She said to herself.

As she sat there taking in the air, she sensed a sword before drawn and a familiar presence. Michiko had her hand on Shisui and leapt off the park bench.

"I sense a familiar yet unknown presence here." A familiar voice said.

"Tsuruko?" Michiko thought.

Michiko didn't want to fight her own sister, but didn't want to be seen by her. But then was too late, as Tsuruko came out of the shadows sword still in her hand.

"A kunochi?" Tsuruko said bewildered. "Sorry, I thought you were someone else."

Michiko was glad for the new outfit. The outfit is question was inspired by the modern take on ninja. A black, sleeveless, skin-tight jumpsuit with minor padding and straps toward the sides. Kunai were armed on legs. Her arms had blood red shin guards. She had black fingerless gloves with a black mask to cover the lower half of her face. She wore a forehead protector bearing the kanji "天" and tabi boots. Her swords were still on her side, but she sheathed them back.

"Well I'm sorry for the mistaken identity." Tsuruko said. "I should be on my way back to Kyoto."

Tsuruko left and Michiko was shaking inside with emotion. She had not seen her sister in so long, and badly wanted to cry. She was glad for her new friends. Evil as they were, Jōshō knew lost well. She decided to go meet up with Jōshō. She could use his wit by now.

-Line Break-

 _I had to admit that I was entertained by this fight. Keitaro had mercilessly pummeled Chiang into a bloody mess with a KO being the way he ended. His strength was beyond my expectations. If anything, in terms of strength, he was on par with the likes of Yamcha, Tien, and Krillin around the Saya-jin Saga at least. The part that got me and Delia to smirk was when Keitaro swung Chiang around and threw him into the fence around the area._

 _"It seems Keitaro saw Shinobu in the stands." I said to Delia. "We should wait for them outside."_

 _"Sure thing, Jōshō. I'm in the mood for beating the shit out of someone anyway." Delia said cracking her knunckles._

 _"Go nuts, my sweet. Just be quick about that." I said with a quick peck before she goes off on her own._

 _I had exited the Dragon House for Gun Hill Garage when I sensed Michiko. She looked like she was about to break into tears. I had a feeling she ran into someone she missed dearly and I instinctively pulled her into a hug. I did envy her a little for at least she could at least she see a counterpart of her loved ones, but I understand that they weren't exactly hers._

* * *

Shinobu couldn't believe that Keitaro could fight, let alone brutalize someone.

"If he fought back at the Hinata Sou like that, nobody would harm sempai." She thought.

To make matters worse, the heavily breathing Keitaro looked up and their eyes meet. Keitaro's eyes snapped out the bloodlust to shock and Shinobu fell on her ass. She knew she had to get going before Keitaro could get his bearings together. She went through the exiting crowd but was stopped by the same guard Jōshō beat up earlier.

"The boss wants to talk to you." He said in a deep voice.

Shinobu would protest, but didn't because she didn't want to risk something worse happening. She was taken a plain office within one of the rooms within the catacombs of the Dragon House. Sitting there was a decent looking Japanese man in his mid-30's wearing a black suit. He looked serious and naturally oozed intimidating. This is Ken Itami, the guy who ran the underground fighting circuits and a bit of the yakuza element.

"I didn't expect to see any one of the Hinata women in my turf." He said.

This two yakuza with him also in suit would have pulled their guns, but Keitaro entered the office now with a black hoody over his built chest.

"Don't. This one's the sane one." Keitaro said taking a seat next to Shinobu.

"Oh, that's Shinobu." Ken said as he motioned for the two guards to leave. "I apologize. Though I wonder how you got it. You're supposed to be 18 to get in."

"Nevertheless, I'm sure you want answers, Shinobu. But answer me this, why follow me?" Keitaro asked curiously.

"I saw you leaving, and you left your glasses behind." Shinbou said getting them out her jacket pocket.

"Oh. I don't actually need glasses at all for some time. The lenses in those are fake." Keitaro pointed out. "I've been able see fine since a few months ago around the time I got into fighting."

Shinobu nodded trying her hardest to digest this information. However, another person entered the room. This woman was of light brown complex (being of both Japanese and African descent) around the same age as Keitaro. She stood six feet tall with long black hair down her head and dark brown eyes. With red lipstick on her lips, she wore a longsleeved, purple shinobi tunic with a black flower pattern on the skirt section, a gold trim, and with a blade sash tied around her waist to hold both her tunic in place. She had thigh high heels on her feet, along with a necklace of some sort on her neck. She had a figure that was very fit yet feminine at the same time. This was Kimora Lee, Ken's niece and a fellow fighter at the Dragon House.

"She put Mitsune to shame." Shinobu thought.

"Good job on the fight, Kei-kun." She said smooching his cheek.

"Thanks, Kim-chan." He said back with a smile.

"Wait, who's she?" Shinobu squeaked.

"Oh, this is my lady friend Kimora Lee. Kimora…this is Shinobu." Keitaro said hastily introducing them.

"Wait, what about Naru?" Shinobu asked.

Kimora and Keitaro looked at each other and broke into laughter with Keitaro explained he broke up with her, but she never got the letter he sent. Ten minutes later, Keitaro rejoined Shinobu outside Kimora's condominium nearby.

"Sempai, I'm really happy for you." Shinobu said holding him close.

Kimora was watching from above in her home and opened a window saying to Shinobu, "If you were any of those other Hinata shanks, I'd break your arm."

Shinobu shivered as she and Keitaro were on their way. However, a limo pulled up in front of them. The window on the backseat came down. They couldn't see who was inside though.

 _"Keitaro Urashima, a man who deserves better than the raw hand he was dealt. A man abused and seen as a joke. His promise girl lied to him and swapped it around. I could see it in your eyes that you want vengeance on the people who screwed you over."_

* * *

 _Convincing Keitaro and Shinobu to join was a bit tough, but offering a million dollars made that easier. How did get a limo? Simple, I jacked it from Gun Hill Garage long after I bashed that limo driver's head in and stuffed him inside the trunk. So, who was driving? Delia. It was just me in with them. Michiko stayed quiet wearing a full mask over her face._

 _"Who are you?" Keitaro said crossing his arms. "And what was that was about the promise girl lying?"_

 _I was surprised by this. Keitaro doesn't know the truth about the promise girl. Doesn't this place post-manga? Unless…whatever. It didn't matter, I'd be telling him anyway._

 _"Keitaro, I must ask you. What do you know about multiverse?" I asked him._

 _He assumed that I was his counterpart and asked if I was. I'd sooner read the worst of Naruto fanfiction then to be even a counterpart to Keitaro!_

 _"No, I am not you. But I am capable of traversing through worlds as a reality warper. While I am not your counterpart. With me, I did bring a counterpart of a person you do know." Jōshō said._

 _It was then that Michiko came out of the darkened corner and removed the mask. Keitaro had a complete nosebleed and all, but he thought Michiko was Tsuruko._

 _"No, Minato. It's..me, Motoko." Michiko said quietly._

 _It got deathly silent as Keitaro and Shinobu's eyes bugged out. Michiko had tears in her eyes and embraced them both sobbing that she was just happy to see them again. I couldn't help but warmly smile at it._

 _"What happened to us?" Keitaro asked her. "Motoko, you looked like you've seen ghosts."_

 _"Well that's what happens when your one thousand and eighteen years old." Michiko said wiping her tears._

 _Michiko had to explain what went on in her universe to the two of them. I also got some details on Michiko. Apparently, in Michiko's own timeline, Mitsune was a whole lot more willing to defend Keitaro. Keitaro took his alternate fate pretty well, at least glad that he kicked Naru out. Shinobu, I had to comfort because she cried harder finding out her alternate self was slaughtered._

 _"Either way, we're here for two things. You, Keitaro. The second thing is revenge against the Hina bitches." I said as Shinobu dried her tears. "Except Shinobu."_

 _Shinobu sighed with relief as I said, "I do want you to join our team to travel the galaxy. That's if you don't have anything keeping you here."_

* * *

A chance to finally put the Hinata House behind was a dream come true. It was the reason he fought, so he could make enough to leave the city forever and give Hina his middle finger salute. Now a chance was right in front his face. However, he came to think of his lady friend and Shinobu. Shinobu was the factor that made his plans to go hard. He liked her presence.

"I could consider it, but can I bring along Shinobu." He asked him.

"We could always use a camp cook." Michiko said warmly.

Now Keitaro had to wonder about Kimora. How was he going to tell her he wanted to take her across the galaxy? But it seemed fate cleared his schedule, Keitaro received a text from Kimora. She got a scholarship to an American university. Keitaro knew his relationship with her was pretty much over, but he was still glad for the time spent. She helped Keitaro to come out of his shell. On the other hand, he was glad for the breakup for risked too much by dating the boss's niece. Keitaro texted back to take it and give her a goodbye.

"Well I'm in. Considering Kimora's leaving for America to study, she broke it off with me." Keitaro said putting his phone.

"Sorry for the loss." Jōshō remarked.

Jōshō went up and winded down the panel to see Delia. He asked where they were and Delia pointed out she was lost. Jōshō had to spawn a GPS for her to get her back on track. Michiko gazed at Keitaro and was contemplating something.

"I would like to jump him now, but Shinobu's watching. Not that I mind an audience, but I don't want to scar her. I need to get him alone." Michiko thought.

She had a long desire for Keitaro and the way Jōshō described him beating up Chiang turned her on. Keitaro could feel the gaze, but it was the Motoko anger face. It looked more of a face of desire. She inched closer to Keitaro whispering into his ear, "I need to be with you…alone when we get the chance. I have some making up to do with you."

Keitaro's face went red as Michiko inched away leaving Shinobu confused and worried. Delia had finally got them to the street where the stairs to the Hinata Sou were located.

"So what's the plan for your revenge? Kill them in their sleep." Keitaro said morbidly.

Shinobu was quiet. While she wasn't one for violence, her heart darkened over her stay at the apartments. She pretty much wanted to kill them herself, but was too meek at the time.

"That would be too easy." Delia said getting out the driver's seat and joining them in the backseat. "By the way, I'm Delia Dominator. You and Shinobu can call me Dominator."

"I agree with my sweet. I prefer to torture them and deliver sweet karma. So, we'll keep them alive to screw with them until we're ready to kill them or do worse." Jōshō remarked. "Think you could go with us on this, Kei?"

Keitaro nodded and said, "I assume you want rooms in the Hinata Sou for your plans."

"Sharp mind, Keitaro. I like you even more already." Jōshō said. "To let you know ahead of time, this team is no team of heroes. We are all pretty much walk the dark path of life."

To this, Keitaro smirked.

"I've always been the nice guy all my life, but that mask is done. So bring it on." He said shaking Jōshō.

"Keitaro, with some training, you'll be feared throughout the galaxy." Jōshō said with a smirk.

Shinobu had went to bed, and Jōshō and Delia had to get the team ship, the Pavlovena, closer to the Hinata Sou. This gave Michiko her chance to which she dragged Keitaro to his room and threw him on his futon. Keitaro couldn't believe that she wanted and desired him. Motoko was a call who claimed to ever submit to a man and here she was going down on him.

"Then again, she had been alone for 1000 years. That'd drive anyone…" Keitaro thought before his thoughts were cut dead in his track. Michiko had shedding her outfit exposing her toned yet buxom body to him.

"I know for a fact these surpass Mitsune and tonight they'll all yours." Michiko said to him seductively.

He never thought he'd hear Motoko be seductive or hell have her naked and on top of him. Michiko made sure to soundproof the walls to ensure no one would interrupt. For Michiko, it was a fantasy come true and for Keitaro, it was a night to remember.

* * *

(A/N: The long awaited Jōshō Arc 4 is here for you all. Yes, all what you saw where elements of Def Jam (mostly Fight for N.Y.) As for Kimora, she's reappear again in the next chapter before she leaves. And yes, she and Keitaro were friends with benefits. I originally had plans to make her his girlfriend, but I found it better this way due to realizing it'd be a while before Keitaro would go to get another girlfriend. The next chapter begins the torment. If you have ideas on tormenting the girls, PM me. )


	2. Spitting on Ass-matsu's Work

A/N:Love Hina belongs to Ken Ass-matsu, Lord Dominator belongs to Disney, Def Jam belongs to EA, and everyone else belongs to their respective owners. I only own my plotlines, the Blackthorn name, and my OCs. Please review, follow, and favorite this and enjoy your read. I also want to thank **Wittman the Tiger Ace** for the first review. Thanks, and your suggestion helps a huge one. **And to remind you once again, Immortal!Motoko will be referred to as Michiko.** _Italicized Text = Jōshō's P.O.V_

* * *

 **Love's an Illusion and Hina's the Deceiver**

 **Jōshō Arc 4**

* * *

Chapter 2: T-T' Spitting on Ass-matsu's Work.

 _The night was young so instead of going to the shithole Hinata Sou, I opted we go grab a bite to eat. And soon enough, we were in the limo (which was parked) eating her bodies full of nachos. I had just finished watching the latest episode of Anime Confessions. I can't believe that brother of mine is alive and now half Saya-jin. I wonder if joining Time Patrol had something to do with it. I hadn't seen Ryo in years though. Like me and the rest of the siblings, we split the moment we got our BlackTabs. We got our education done elsewhere because we didn't to spend any more time with our shit parents. Either way, I don't need to brood on my parents. And I realize I don't really need Keitaro to brood on the Hina Girls._

 _"Hey Keitaro, you know we don't really need to brood on the girls?" I say leaning back._

 _"Getting soft?" Delia asked me._

 _"Nah. It's just there are so many people who've given speeches on how much these girls suck." I said bored._

 _"Then don't." Michiko said in between nachoes. "The only person who's giving that is me, and that's only to my counterpart before we….do whatever."_

 _"Besides, they are too thick-headed to get the point anyway. If there are already worlds out there that have done this, then isn't us doing so a waste." Shinobu asked._

 _I agreed and in the end we all agreed not to bash them. Tourturing them is another story. I had plans for them all. But in the morning…_

-Line Break-

Morning came over the Hinata Sou, as the tenants will awoke from slumber. The bundle of energy, Su was up first. She came up rocketing for her "big brother" to kick and for Shinobu to get breakfast ready. Neither came.

"Where's big brother and Shinobu?" She asked curiously.

Motoko had come downstairs puzzled by Shinobu and Keitaro's disappearance. Mitsune was a bit miffed she couldn't get her morning sake, Naru was assuming Keitaro and Shinobu were out probably on a date, Mitsumi was passed out in the hot springs drowning, and Sarah was tearing the place up for Shinobu.

Where were they? Well…

Up on Josho's spaceship, the Pavlovena, was the aftermath of a video gaming party. The group had bonded over playing Grand Crime Spree : The World is Yours. They rampaged through a virtual Hinata City killing and maiming people all over. Now the living room was a wreck where Shinobu woke up.

"What the hell happened last night?" She asked before noticing the state of the room. "Oh right…last night."

She found Josho and Delia, both naked, on the couch cuddling each other. For a moment, you could forget they were killers to brisk in their adorable slumber.

"Delia, my love…" Josho murmured in his sleep.

"How cute." Shinobu thought before seeking out Michiko and Keitaro. She found them coming out of one of the bedrooms with goofy grins and messy hair. The afterglow of sex ever so evident.

"I came. I saw. I finally got laid by Keitaro." Michiko said not losing her grin. "I was foolish back then. I also never realized how well-endowed you are. It's good to know you packing a big of a toll as Josho."

"What? You and Josho?" Keitaro asked curiously.

"When he and Delia found me, I was a still a virgin. A very lonely virgin." Michiko pointed out.

Keitaro and Shinobu could understand this, and the team was gathering over the table for Shinobu to make them a delicious breakfast. Delia hadn't really bothered to get dressed and neither did Michiko. Both weren't feeling like bothering due to the guy's joy.

"I was planning on making this special Western recipe I learned from that American visited Hinata City, hope you like chocolate chip pancakes!" Shinobu said putting down plate after plate.

"Hell yes! You are definitely going to be our camp cook." Josho said devouring the flapjacks while Delia shot syrup.

"You know that means everyone else will have to wash dishes. That's my only demand." Shinobu said sternly to the warper.

"I'll just spawn a robot or something to deal with that." Josho remarked under his breath.

Back in the Hinata Sou, the girls were starving so they had Mitsune cook. It's too bad she was still hungover and puked into Sarah's portion. Mitsune was so lazy she served it to her anyway figuring she wouldn't notice. However, nobody was wondering where's Mitsumi?

* * *

 _Breakfast was amazing with Shinobu. The ship was actually over the Hinata Sou, but I did have the cloaking shields up. Didn't need Su to see this. Delia and I had to fly down from the ship with Keitaro and Shinobu in our hands. Michiko landed on the roof where we all meet up at the hot springs._

 _"Hey, is that Mitsumi?" Michiko pointed out to the drowning Mitsumi._

 _"Was. She's dead." I remarked sensing she no longer had a spark. "Apparently, it seems she passed out in the water."_

 _"Sucks to be her." Keitaro remarked coldly. "But it saves us the trouble."_

 _I could agree with that. We enter the apartments to find the Hina girls will looking sick from eating whatever the hell this was._

 _"Shinobu!" Su said excitedly. "Now you can cook us breakfast."_

 _Shinobu refused to cook them anything, but asked why Sarah's plate looked like someone puked all over it. I took a whiff and gagged._

 _"It's puke." I said._

 _Sarah screaming saying Mitsune called it "special sauce". Good grief. I decided to merely end this quickly. So I give a finger beam straight through Sarah's head and she collapses to the ground dead._

 _"What the hell?" Naru screamed seeing Sarah's blood seep into the floor._

 _"Vile male, you'll pay for that!" Motoko said readying her sword._

 _Su was oddly silent. Michiko didn't follow us inside yet, but I could sense she's hearing this. It's then, Michiko, she enters. She's wearing the mask as well._

 _"A kunochi? What's a ninja whore doing in this city?! Go back to the woods!" Motoko demanded._

 _Jeez, she hates ninjas too. I'd tempted to kill her but I did promise Michiko her fun._

 _"You and me, outside. We duel." Michiko said as she and Motoko bolt for outside._

 _Keitaro took advantage to gleefully snap Su's neck like a pencil before Delia got behind Naru. She gave her a good dose of GHB so Naru will be out cold long enough._

 _"Pack your things, guys. We leave as soon Michiko's done." I remarked. "And see if Su's got good invention. I could use a nuke for some laughs."_

 _The two nodded and I decided to steal Mitsune's booze. Funny, she was already passed out from being hungover._

* * *

The match between Michiko and Motoko was rather short. Michiko having improved herself to the point where she stood still and Motoko's ki attack didn't faze her at all. Watching her past me fail and whine got Michiko thinking.

"Good grief, was I always this much of an egotist?" She thought before catching Motoko's sword.

Michiko insisted the match is over but shoving Motoko to the ground.

"You are too pathetic to fight. You could take on an untrained person, but you cower at an opponent. I question why you bother with this gimmick. You are not strong for beating on the weak. You won't get anywhere like that. It took me two years to realize this before I became a master at youkai slaying. You are just stagnant in mind and skill." Michiko said seriously. "And you will never beat me."

"At least, I don't hide behind a mask!" Motoko touted.

Michiko sighed and took off the mask. Motoko assumed it was her sister before Michiko corrected her. Motoko couldn't believe it, but Michiko grew a cold look seeing her cowering past self.

"You disgust me." Michiko remarked. "I got spend an hour telling you how much you suck, but I'll sum it up in one word. Hypocrite."

Josho came out asked if she was done with her past counterpart. She nodded.

"Good, now we can finally wrap this up." He said bored. "You want to kill her?"

"No, I refuse to waste my blade, the Hina Blade, or my sister's blade on her." Michiko said disappointed. "Do what you wish with her."

* * *

 _I could have killed her, but I had plans for her, Naru, and Mistune. Motoko looked at with disgust and I have a smug smirk on my face. I pretty much could have knocked her out right away, but I wanted to toy with her._

 _"What's the smug look, male scum?" Motoko said trying to act tough._

 _"Oh, just how easy. It's going to be." I remarked unleashing Paradise Lost. "This sword has cut moons. I doubt your sword will compare."_

 _"I came from a family of demon slayers!" She huffed proudly. "The Shemmi-Ryu style is untouchable."_

 _I broke into laughter about that, because her future self long since abandoned. Raising my sword, I ready myself for an attack._

 _"Frostonium Drive, Frozen Earth!" I said stabbing the earth._

 _The attack froze the ground before freezing Motoko's feet trapping her to the ground. As stupid as calling your attacks is, I love doing it. Motoko is struggling to free herself but her ki attacks from her sword are way too dull to crack it enough. However, I merely kick the sword out her hands._

 _"I'm actually enjoy watching you squirm. You're trying oh so hard to look tough, but I could feel your fear." I said purposefully being creepy._

 _"I'm not scared." Motoko yelled still struggling._

 _"Y'know, you are a waste of a fine woman." I said grazing my hand through her hair._

 _I merely touched her and she's squirming. I must admit that as much I love breaking people, she made it too easy. Delia came out to let me know we got everything we needed. Then my game with Motoko is already over._

 _"Seems our game is over, Motoko. And to let you, I did have sex with your counterpart and she enjoyed every minute. So did Keitaro." I said coldy._

 _Before she could even say, Delia chopped her neck to render her unconscious._

 _"Bored, Josho?" She asked me._

 _"Hell yes, none of these fools put up a fight." I said._

 _"You didn't violate her?" She asked confused._

 _"I wouldn't have gotten off on it. She's not very attractive. Her future self is more of a turn-on." I said idly. "But they'll be violated where we'll bring them."_

 _I'm going to skip the boring parts and skip to being in space back up in the Palovena. Keitaro insisted we burn down the inn as his middle finger to Hina. However, we need further than that by just blowing up the planet. Michiko had shoved Tsuruko in an escape pod and sent her blasting off for another Love Hina universe. Long story short, I think Michiko broke her. So now, we were on the way to a new destination to deliver our packages._

* * *

Keitaro was on a chair casually making talking about plans for lunch with Shinobu while their former associates were bound and gagged. Naru was heavily sedated with moxibuston and couldn't fight her restraints. Motoko was tied with plain rope. Mitsune was still out, so they didn't bother to tie her up.

"Let us go, so I can punch you!" Naru roared to them.

Shinobu stopped talking walking up to Naru and smashed her fist over her empty head silencing the banshee before returning to talking with Keitaro. Delia, Josho, and Michiko would join them.

"I've decided on what we'll do with them. Mitsune and Motoko are going to be sold, and I already arranged who'd be buying them." Josho said. "And we'll get a pretty penny for them too."

Motoko started crying wanting her sister.

"Who's the buyers?" Shinobu asked.

"Mitsune's going to the Sex Arcade, Motoko's being bought by Cherie Rose Loveless, and as for Naru….she dies." Josho remarked. "She's considered more worthless than Sakura in the slave markets."

Delia dragged Naru into the barrel of one of the cannon and fired off into deep space all in the midst of twenty seconds. Nobody cared for her either way as Shinoub actually went to bake cookies to celebrate. Motoko was now terrified of what was in store and it's too bad Mitsune was still out cold.

* * *

 **(A/N: We end here. Wittman's review inspired me to not even bother bash them because it was more fun to ignore them. Now that the planet is gone, the Sci-Fi horror can begin! We'll be visiting worlds beyond to explore a bit of reality warping in general.)**


	3. Power Perversion Potential

A/N: Love Hina belongs to Ken Ass-matsu, Lord Dominator belongs to Disney, Def Jam belongs to EA, and I don't own One Piece. Hail Oda! I only own my plotlines, the Blackthorn name, and my OCs. Please review, follow, and favorite this and enjoy your read. **And to remind you once again, Immortal!Motoko will be referred to as Michiko.** _Italicized Text is Jōshō's P.O.V_

 ** _STOP! In order to get the context of this chapter. You have required reading to do._**

· **_Anime Confessions – CherieRoseLoveless_**

· **_Anime Confessions – Tenten_**

· **_Anime Confessions – Anko_**

· **_Talk Time with CherieRoseLoveless (because events will be referenced)_**

(A/N: At this point, I decided to make this a full crossover of Love Hina and One Piece. Why? Considering this chapter, I had to.)

* * *

 **Love's an Illusion and Hina's the Deceiver**

 **Jōshō Arc 4**

* * *

Chapter 3: Power Perversion Potential

 _It had been some time where we destroyed that eyesore of a planet. Apparently, my younger brother is returning to his job as a Time Patroller. Knowing him, as long as I keep away the Dragon World, he won't come after me. Not that I want to anyway. As evil as I am, I am not a fool. I won't touch the worlds that are guarded by enough people to kick my ass six ways to Sunday. And if the rumors are true about Time Patrol, I'll stay away. But I digress._

( **Elsewhere, a certain bartender sneezed.** )

 _When Mitsune woke up, and Keitaro gleefully told her what happened, she accepted it. No crying, no pleading at all. She gave up which while it would make it easier for us wasn't as fun. Motoko was a sobbing wreck pleading to be freed. I would have just dumped her ass in a real world of shinobi like Naruto just to teach her the real meaning of pain, but Cherie was offering good money and a fair deal. She offered protection among many things. In case, the Order of Reality finally gets off their lazy asses to hunt me down. Either way, Delia was napping as a little hellion on our bed, Keitaro was training, Shinobu was baking, and Michiko was…well watching some show on TV._

* * *

Cherie Rose Loveless was a woman to be feared among the community of reality warpers. Being a 10th level warper only added to the fear that the Order of Reality had of her. She was the reason warpers stayed the hell away from the worlds of One Piece except for a few who either don't know her or aren't stupid enough to antagonize her. With her warping powers, Cherie was untouchable in the world of One Piece she took over. And with her show up to past fifty episodes, she grew in popularity. And where did this pirate woman live?

In what was the Holy Land Mariejois, now named the Mugiwara Captial. The World Government was ousted thanks to her and it's replacement would be the Straw Hat Empire with Usopp in charge of it all. Yes, Usopp. After getting the Lie-Lie Devil Fruit, Cherie let him lie his way into being the head of the world. The only price he had to pay was not even losing his ability to swim, it was getting his wife, Kaya, and the maid pregnant. The Straw Hats had expanded and some even gained families of their own. But now we turn to the home base of Cherie, the Pleasure Palace.

This place was where Cherie was kept as a slave before she got her powers. She took over and make it a haven for her. Speaking of the warper, she and Nico Robin were suntanning while reading books on lawn chairs. What were they reading? **Icha Icha Brunt Soil**.

"I'm not going to lie. This isn't a bad read, but the author really needs to get laid more often to improve his quality." Nico Robin said taking a sip of her margarita. "Cherie, think you can arrange that?"

"Hell yeah I will. Now that I have Anko and Tenten working for me, it'll be done by next month." Cherie said before ringing a tiny bell. "Oh Shalulia!"

Shalulia was a former World Noble, a real spoiled piece of work. Under the suggestions of perverts on her show, she was made a slave. Karma was vicious to her. Her dark brown now was a mess downwards. Her precious shades and heart earrings were gone now in Cherie's possession. She had to breathe the air of commoners now and wore a maid's uniform. She walked out into the backyard where Shalulia and Cherie were.

"Shalulia, how's my daughter?" Cherie asked not taking her eyes off her book.

"Your daughter is resting. Franky watching her and his children as well." She said trying not to piss Cherie off.

"And Luffy?"

"He, Nami, and their children went to visit Alabasta. Vivi wanted to hold a party for Namiko and Lucia." Shalulia said with a forced smile.

"Ha! Vivi just wants a turn on Nami. Luffy's probably going to be in on it or watching." Cherie said with a smirk. "And what about Zoro?"

"Zoro's off with his wife and child to train with Mihawk." Shalulia said nervously. "Chopper and the rest of the crew went to another one of Brook's concerts."

"Good." Cherie said evilly. "And what of word of Ryo?"

"Apparently, he's returning to Time Patrol." Shalulia remarked.

"Well then, that's good he's returning to active duty to help in the good fight." Cherie said. "And then we're all alone."

"Please Mistress…" Shalulia pleaded as Cherie reached for the zipper for her maid uniform.

"You plead like I'd stop, pet. You should know better." She said as Shalulia's maid uniform fell off her body to the ground.

"I should…mistress." Shalulia remarked sadly.

Cherie got to slipping off her bikini bottoms and got into position raising her derriere into the air.

"Please Mistress…you should at least shave before I shove my face in there." She pleaded.

Cherie was indifferent and said, "Just for that, you'll have deal with me and Robin."

"I'm game." Robin said getting off her bottoms. "There's a scene in this and I'd like some stimulation."

"You heard the pirate. Get to work!" Cherie remarked with a smirk.

Shalulia was at their entry, but at least it wasn't live on the internet for the audience to see. Elsewhere others were reaping the benefits of Cherie's actions. On Amazon Lily, Boa Hancock was readily humping her life size Luffy plush doll like it was the real thing much to the Kuja's confusion and shock.

"Well at least we weren't turned into men or have perverts on the islands. Curse those perverted male viewers." Marigold said annoyed.

"You do know our most frequent requester is a girl?" Sandersonia pointed out. "Psycho the Random Vixen."

"Well the human race is doomed then!" Marigold said.

"It's all bad. The world's a slightly better, plus I wouldn't mind going another round with Curt Powers again." Sandersonia said with a smirk.

Marigold groaned almost wishing for canon instead of his perverted timeline. Almost. But one of Kuja pointed up to an airship entering their atmosphere and landing on the island. Marigold and Sandersonia had to deal with this because Hancock was too consumed in her humping to focus. Weapons drawn, they approached it. Elder Nyon was among the crowd.

"I small males on that ship, nyo." Elder Nyon said.

At the mention of that, Hancock screamed out, "Is it Luffy?!"

"No, it's not him, nyo! Stop pleasuring yourself, damn it! Nyo!" The elder screamed annoyed.

Hancock flipped the old bat the bird to returned to her room, and it was the ship's landing strip came out. The Palovena had landed.

* * *

 _I had a feeling we landed on the wrong area seeing the amount of primitive women surrounding the ship. The BlackTab id'ed them as Kuja. Jeez, just what I needed. Hypocrites. Well, I guess it could be fun to mess with them. Delia was reading up on them with me._

 _"_ _Ooh, I say we force them to bow to us." Delia cooed._

 _"_ _No dice. Cherie runs the planet, but we can mess with them." I said with an evil smirk. "Let's ready ourselves."_

 _I decided to have everyone else to stay on the ship to watch our cargo, while Michiko and I handled them. Delia wanted to go, but I didn't want to risk her safety in case. Plus, she still had training to do. So Michiko and I came down from the ship and immediately we were confronted. Kikyo was leading her Elite group of Amazons which I was able to ID. Sweet Pea, Marguerite, and Aphelandra were the Kuja with Kikyo._

 _"_ _Halt, male! It is forbidden to.." Kikyo said before I raise my hand._

 _"_ _Yes, men are forbidden and all that shit. I really don't have time for your bullshit exposition. Save it for someone who gives a rat's ass." I said harshly._

 _"_ _How dare you interrupt me, male sc…?!" She said before I vanished._

 _I reappeared right in front of Aphelandra and asked everyone if she was their biggest Kuja on the island. They nodded, and I grabbed her leg. They were laughing until I threw the giant into the air, and leapt up after her._

 _"_ _I want to apologize. You are the kindest of them all, but I need to make an example out of you to get them to listen. So I won't make this hurt…much." I said darkly._

 _Before she responded, I give her a double axe handle sending her crashing the ground with just enough force to render her unconscious. I land on the ground and the Kuja looked terrified I did that. All except for Marigold who charged at me transforming into her snake form. You'd think I've be concerned, but I wasn't. It was a simple matter of releasing the kiai from punching the air which the shockwave got her in the gut._

 _"_ _How? Does he know haki?" Sandersonia said taking a step back._

 _"_ _Now if you noticed I took down your largest amazon in seconds. My friend here is 1018 years old and master swordswoman. But allow her to show you her skill." I said._

 _Michiko zipped forward slashing away but everyone could only the sound of her sword. She moved too fast for them to see. She reappeared on the other side and sheathed her sword. What little clothes those Kuja women tore fell to ribbons leaving them all naked, which I have to admit, is a glorious sight to see. The only ones not naked were Sandersonia, Marigold, and Nerine._

* * *

Nerine was observing this from the sidelines and jotting down notes in her notebook.

"Incredible, she moved faster than they could blink." She said.

She noticed her Kuja sisters ready to fight despite their little modesty gone. She got up to get in the way.

"Why are you in our way, Nerine?" Sweet Pea asked.

"Because if you noticed, she moved fast enough to slice your clothes. She could easily slice your necks just as quick. I calculated it. She's too fast to fight. And as for the male, I don't know about him, but I'd prefer not to die today." She said worriedly.

"Bookworm is right. We merely want to see your leader, but you forced our hand." Michiko said walking through back to Jōshō.

They didn't want to surrender, but Nerine was the brains on Kuja. She was considered as a chief strategist on Amazon Lily. If she considered an opponent too strong, they backed off begrudgingly.

"Besides, you don't even know who I am?" Jōshō asked crossing his arms.

"And why should we give a rat's ass?" Kikyo said in a retort.

"Because my name is Jōshō Shadow Blackthorn, a member of the Blackthorn Clan. And I am a 10th level reality warper." He said.

At the words "reality warper", the fearsome tribe were reduced to terrified and pleading for their lives. Cherie was not harsh to them, but the Kuja had once waged war on the pervert pirate. End result, Cherie screwed them all into submission literally and with her reality warping powers. They learned a simple truth, don't fuck with warpers.

"We'll take you to our leader, just don't kill us." Marigold said apologizing profusely.

"Sure, but someone wake up the giant and make sure she gets treated." He commanded.

"So you're a warper like Cherie? Are you just as powerful?" Nerine asked coming up to him.

"Allow me to put it like this. In terms of strength, Cherie and I are even in power. I have the edge due to my fighting proficiency and my sword, Paradise Lost. It's power is an unholy combination. And considering that Cherie could easily train to be even stronger." He pointed out.

This new information brought new emotions to the Kuja warriors. Shame was a prominent one since they could not even touch Cherie in combat and she wasn't even as strong as him. Worse, Jōshō admitted that other members of his family are even stronger than him. The fact that people even stronger deflated their egos or what was left. Marigold and Sandersonia took Michiko and Jōshō up to the chambers of Hancock.

* * *

 _It didn't surprise me to find her mid-orgasm with a Luffy plush between her legs, and she looked up at in surprise._

 _"_ _Who are you and why are you on the Maiden Island?!" She said covering herself up._

 _"_ _Sister, he's here because of Cherie." Marigold said._

 _"_ _Cherie?! Is she here?" Hancock screeched hiding under her covers._

 _"_ _No. I'm here because I need directions to where she resides. I have business to attend to with her." I said calming the woman's nerves. "And don't worry, I've only knocked out one of my Kuja warriors. My swordsmans merely stripped them with her sword."_

 _"_ _I can help with that at least. Cherie resides at what was Mariejois, it's now the Mugiwara Captial." She said._

 _"_ _Thank you, I'll have my ship's GPS put a lock on the location. So, I can relax here for just today. If you see no problem." I said._

 _"_ _No. Please be our guest." Hancock said taking my hand and shaking it._

 _"_ _Thank you. I must return the favor." I stated spawning a doujin out of my BlackTab. "Consider this a token of my thanks."_

 _The item I produced? A steamy doujin of her and Luffy and she had hearts in her eyes taking it up to read it. So, in the end, I got rewarded for being asshole to an innocent person. So I spent the day on Amazon Lily taking in the sights. The Kuja were good practice for Delia to go all-out on. I had plans. Perverted plans. And apparently, so did Michiko. I saw her drag a scared Kikyo out into the woods. She gave a wink and I knew she was going to have fun with Kikyo. As for me, I had my own plans, but I had to do something first. Delia was returning to the ship to take the shift of watching over our "cargo" and I came up._

 _"_ _Delia, I have an evil plan." I said with a smirk._

 _"You're going to be perverted things with these Kuja women and take advantage of their "innocence", are you?" Delia asked crossing her arms. "Well I won't stop you because this'll work to our advantage. This place is bound to have mountains of treasure, and you, Keitaro, and Shinobu would be a good distraction."_

 _Even better, but I insisted she steal at five chests' worth of valuables. They would notice if we stole all, but not some. A snag would come only as who would watch the prisoners. So I did something rational by stuffing them into a soundproof box with food and sake. So Delia would go for the treasury leaving me free for my mischief. But who to go for first?_

* * *

Jōshō thought he was getting away with it, but Ryo had taught Cherie some techniques to hone her warping powers. One of them being able to sense the presence of other warper and amaolies in time and space through meditation.

"I owe Ryo big for the training. So Jōshō thinks he could do that under my nose? Well I'll let him just this once. Hancock and her Kuja pals need to learn to be humble." Cherie said opening her eyes. "But foolish Jōshō, here on this Earth, I. AM. WATCHING. YOU."

Cherie got up and got ready to record for her episode of Talk Time sending a message to Hancock that she and her Kuja warrior won't be in this one. Cherie lied saying it was to give them a break. Hancock was too jilted to even notice the fake sweetness in Cherie's voice.

* * *

(A/N: And we'll stop here. Who do you think Jōshō will go for first? I want you to tell me what Kuja you think should be targeted.)


	4. Sex Ed for a Kuja

A/N: Love Hina belongs to Ken Ass-matsu, Lord Dominator belongs to Disney, Def Jam belongs to EA, and I don't own One Piece. Hail Oda! I only own my plotlines, the Blackthorn name, and my OCs. Cherie and her version of One Piece belongs to her. Please review, follow, and favorite this and enjoy your read. **And to remind you once again, Immortal!Motoko will be referred to as Michiko.** _Italicized Text is Jōshō's P.O.V_

* * *

 **Love's an Illusion and Hina's the Deceiver**

 **Jōshō Arc 4**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Sex Education for a Kuja Warrior**

* * *

(Mugiwara Captial)

Cherie was out looking out into the evening sky with the sun soon to the set on this eventful day on her bedroom's balcony. Cherie usually did this when she was deep in thought about important. Shalulia had come to lay down her cookies and wine for her. Shalulia was afraid that Cherie would do something, but she was completely caught off guard by what Cherie said next.

"Thank you, Shalulia. You may retire for the rest of day." Cherie said not even facing Shalulia.

Shalulia was dumbfounded by this. For the time, she was enslaved to Cherie she found little rest from her. Now she was giving her the rest of day.

"Tha…thank you, Mistress Cherie." Shalulia stammered nervously.

"Of course, you need rest. And besides, doing this just shows I handle slaves better than you." Cherie said a little venom.

Shalulia did the smart thing and left without a word. While Shalulia put her through some depravity, Cherie spoiled the slave giving her a decently lavish room for her. Sure, Shalulia slept into an oversized doggy bed, but she had a pool.

"So it seems the Order of Reality has dirt under the rug, eh?" Cherie said looking over a file. "As much as I'd love to expose it, I'll leave it for it for Josho. I don't want to risk Shaelyn and her siblings until they can fight with me."

While Josho was on Amazon Lily, she had got into possession of a file containing one of the council's secrets. Cherie had captured some Order fool who tried to have her killed. In exchange for his life, he give her the folder.

* * *

 _Evening came over this city and I hadn't really done anything much. The island was in full swing for a party thanks to Keitaro. Shinobu was being taught by some Kuja had to shoot arrows. I was exploring and then I saw her._

 _Marguerite._

 _Now most would call her, the most normal looking Kuja. I think all the Kuja women are okay. Considering the standards, I have though, most would think I'm crazy. Either way, she approached me._

 _"Josho, is it?" She said warmly._

 _"Yeah…" I say calmly. "What do you want?"_

 _"Your kintama! I wanted to asked the other male in your group for his, but he was busy." She said with a pout._

 _Now I know what she's referring to, and the good guy would explain. However, I'm not a good guy so I decided to immediately take advantage._

 _"Well my kintama ain't something I can give to you, but I can show you how it works." I said slyly. "But you probably couldn't handle it."_

 _"A Kuja never back downs from a challenge! Especially from a man!" She said taking the bait._

 _"It'll hurt a bit and there's no backing down." I said leaning back on a wall._

 _"I won't back down, you here. Bring it." She said._

 _Hook, line, and sinker._

* * *

The Kuja warrior had no idea what she was getting into and she didn't see it odd when Josho asked her to take him someplace where they could be alone. Didn't find it odd she was asked to leave her snake friend behind. Josho had been led into the forest far enough from prying eyes, but he sensed Michiko and Kikyo some miles away.

"All right, Margueite. I need to ask if Cherie gave you any sexual education." Josho asked.

"Um...sexual education? I don't know what that is. I remember Cherie saying she'd conjure up a double to star on the show to handle that." She said innocently.

"Cherie, you sly bitch." Josho thought. "But on the bright side, this'll be more fun for me."

"Well then, I'm about to show you how kintama. So, I'll need you to strip." Josho said bluntly.

He threw off his armor and other clothing leaving in his naked form. Josho had a smirk on his face watching her shed her animal skins.

"What do we do now?" Margueite said.

"Get your knees and open your mouth. I'm going to give you a taste." Josho said with a smirk.

* * *

Cherie was doing what most rich people do, yelling at the TV when politics was on.

"I can't believe Josho's father is actually on the cabinet for Trump. What the hell? I bet that dick bought this way in." Cherie said pissed. "Damn it, he helped Clinton only to expose the damn e-mails! What's with the Blackthorns and dicks….mmmm…dick."

Flipping to another channel, she decided to use her warping to check on what Josho was up to. With a focus, she enveloped the remote in her warping energy to change to her "special channel". She was caught off-guard by what she saw.

Margueite had her mouth full of alien wing-wong with Josho enjoying every second of this. Cherie was slackjawed to see Margueite on her knees blowing Josho.

"Holy shit, Josho." Cherie said. "I kind of feel bad Josho's manipulating her, but on the good side of thing more for the spank bank."

Cherie immediately threw off her pants, but she realized she gave her slave the rest of the day off.

"Guess, I could just use my own fingers. But, I haven't done that….in forever." Cherie remarked.

* * *

 _I had done the deed with her through foreplay to a couple extra deeds. Long story short, blondie was on the ground tired with her pelvis in pain. I was joined my Michiko who was dragged a roughed up Kikyo._

 _"Someone had fun." Michiko said with a smirk._

 _"I didn't know you were into swinging both ways." I said crossing my arms._

 _"Be alone for 1000 years and sexual morals go out the window. I'll fuck anything except animals." Michiko said bitterly. "Want a turn on Kikyo?"_

 _"I would, but I need to converse my energy." I said picking up my BlackTab._

 _Using my BlackTab to store my armor for it to be cleaned up, I spawn me a new outfit. A black opened shirt with a white undershirt emblazed with the insignia for the Kaneda branch of the Blackthorn clan. Along with that were black slacks and dark grey sneakers. Carrying our unconscious Kuja warriors, I found out that Delia Dominator succeeded in stealing from the Kuja. Apparently, Margueite was due for guard duty. By the next day, I and the team were leaving for the capital. And those fools were none the wiser. The capital city was a luxurious place and you could see Cherie's influence over the place. Ah, the perversion. Landing in Cherie's front yard, Cherie was waiting for me along with Mihawk. I decided to pay our prisoner a visit. Motoko was asleep which I kicked her face in to awaken her._

 _"Today's the day you met your mistress, bitch." I said coldly._

 _"Please, I'll do anything just don't sell me!" Motoko pleaded._

 _"No matter how much you beg, there is nothing you can do to stop it." Josho said quoting a familiar villain._

* * *

Motoko was dragged away to face her doom with her counterpart Michiko looked on. This was the life reality warpers at times. One of depravity, cruelty, and desire. Cherie and Josho are one of a kind. They don't want to be heroes, but they walk the twisted with no shame. Motoko was merely a stone in the quarry.

* * *

(A/N: First update of 2017 even though this was in the works last year. I wanted to wrap it up, but it's late. You'll get your finale, next time. Sorry, you didn't get your lemon cream pie, too tired. Edit-2/19/17 - Minor errors fixed. )


	5. Finale

A/N: Love Hina belongs to Ken Ass-matsu, Lord Dominator belongs to Disney, Def Jam belongs to EA, and I don't own One Piece. Hail Oda! I only own my plotlines, the Blackthorn name, and my OCs. Cherie and her version of One Piece belongs to her. Please review, follow, and favorite this and enjoy your read. **And to remind you once again, Immortal!Motoko will be referred to as Michiko.** _Italicized Text is Jōshō's P.O.V_

* * *

 **Love's an Illusion and Hina's the Deceiver**

 **Jōshō Arc 4**

* * *

 **Finale: The Sale is Made/Reveal of the Metsu Emeralds/Jōshō gets Screwed!**

* * *

(Mugiwara Captial)

 _We made it. The capital where the former filthy rich is replaced with new money. Finding Cherie's place was easy for she has her insignia emblazed on the front. To think that she was a just some unlucky victim. That's what warping power can do though, it can tear your life away and then fix it in an instant. Landing on Cherie's front yard, we were greeted by Cherie herself. She was short, but a fine woman._

 _"_ _You must be Natalie." I said calmly coming down off my ship._

 _"_ _Please, do call me Cherie. I'm just glad I could meet Ryo's older brother at last." Cherie said removing the shades off her face showing me a brief glimpse of lust._

 _I froze. The last person I wanted to see was Ryo, because last time I checked, the Nazo siblings want me dead._

 _"_ _He's not here, is he?" I asked as Delia and Michiko came down._

 _"_ _No, of course not!" Cherie said indignantly. "I wouldn't hire you if he was here. Ryo's off doing his job time patrolling."_

 _Shit! If Ryo is the rumored Ace patroller, then I was planning to stay even further away from the Dragon Worlds. Getting Future 18 as a sex slave wasn't worth being slaughtered for. I was going to have to go with Plan B._

 _"_ _So you brought the package?" She asked me with a smirk._

 _"_ _Of course." I said with a snap of my fingers._

 _Keitaro threw down Motoko which I caught with my hands, and Cherie gestured us inside. After introductions and what not, I had taken Motoko up into Cherie's bedroom._

 _"_ _She's healthy." Cherie said checking her vitals. "Go ahead, Jōshō."_

 _Motoko was gagged with a ball gag as I tore her hakama off her body showcase her naked form. Cherie gazed her over lustfully impressed._

 _"_ _She's a fine one indeed. Going to have to give her a trim though. I don't mind a bush, but that's a jungle." Cherie said crossing her arms._

 _"_ _She was a wannabe butch samurai." I pointed out. "Either way, is this a done deal?"_

 _"_ _Of course, darling. It's a done deal." Cherie remarked getting me the briefcase. "All in warper's currency to get it as far as possible."_

 _I smirked for a job well done. However, she invited me and my crew to stay for the night. Thus, I saw a chance for a bonus._

* * *

Cherie had collared her new slave and led her to greet her fellow slave. Cherie threw the naked into the room which was rather lavish for holding slaves. However, Shalulia being the first time felt the need to make Motoko obey her too. It wouldn't end well for Motoko at least. But that's another story.

Cherie was entertaining the crew with a feast to which Michiko was eating like a starving woman to everyone's surprise.

"So Cherie, you said you have a file for me?" Jōshō asked downing his wine.

"Ah yes, I do. Apparently, the Order of Reality has soon even more questionable things. Remember the Chao Emeralds?" Cherie asked.

"Please don't tell me…" Jōshō said shaking.

"Yeah, apparently, Rebecca Kris put a bunch of warpers to death to use their energies to make these things. Rumor is that they could used to unnaturally enhance warping power. But the Order didn't count on the dying warpers to scatter them across the multiverse. After that, they've been trying to cover it up slash find them. The messenger I killed for located one of them somewhere in the worlds of SU. He burned the paper with the exact location. And a good tidbit, one of the warpers killed was Jihi's mother." Cherie said serious in her infliction and tone.

Jōshō's eyes widened at the new information and it turned to anger.

"Those Order bastards killed Jihi's mom for the sake of power?! I'll kill Rebecca for this!" Jōshō said slamming his fist on the table.

"Sorry about your loss." Cherie said sadly. "If there's anything I can do to make it up to you for mentioning that, let me know."

"Later, Cherie. Right now, I want that file." Jōshō remarked as Cherie handed it over. "And I owe you big for this. When I bring hell to the multiverse, I'll make your world a good tourist trap. It could be the only "safe zone"."

"What's this about safe zone?" A voice said from another room.

Entering the dining was Cherie's husband, Dracule Mihawk with their daughter Shaelyn and son Andromeda in his arms. Cherie perked up to see him as he took a seat next to her.

"So it is true. She is married to the feared swordsman. Jeez, you warpers can really get anything done, can you?" Delia said casually.

"Of course, darling. By traveling with Jōshō, you've pretty much ascended to 5th level. You and your friends are on the way to 6th real soon." Cherie pointed out finishing the wine.

It seemed that the party went along fairly quickly as Jōshō and his team were leaving early. Jōshō had all intention of finding those stones.

"Best of luck to you, Jōshō." Cherie remarked waving goodbye with Mihawk,Shaelyn, and Andromeda.

Jōshō nodded before the Palolvena took off. Cherie wanted him to stay longer for a bit of nookie, but there was next time. Mihawk looked over at Cherie with a bit of confusion.

"Cherie, pray tell why you lied to Jōshō about the paper with the exact locations being burned. It was between your breasts as I can see the paper sticking out." Mihawk said sternly looking down into her wife's bosom.

"Well hubby, I lied because the location of that gem has another warper nearby who's unaware of this whole mess. Figure I would have given him time before they fight." Cherie said with a slasher smile.

"A true neutral you are." Mihawk said with a chuckle. "I pity the poor warper."

"I pity Jōshō. When Ryker Blackthorn finds out about those stones, he'll spread the word out. And the council blames him and Jōshō leaving me scott free for killing that messenger." Cherie remarked. "Besides even if Jōshō somehow kills his cousin, he'll have to worry about Akira."

"Some plan. Are you sure you're not corrupt?" Mihawk asked quizzically.

"Are you?" Cherie shot back. "Either way, want to watch the new slave get broken in?"

"Sure, let me put the kids to bed." Mihawk remarked with a wistful smile.

Cherie knew Shalulia would try and dominate the newbie, and she decided to let it slide. Shalulia was quite obedient and Cherie loved to spoil her. She deserved a treat.

"Maybe I might have her take Motoko's virginity." Cherie thought to herself return inside.

* * *

 _So here began my quest, there were seven of those bastards out there. One of them with the essence of my wife's mother. Is Jinora in the afterlife or is her soul in those gems?! I had to find out and then make Rebecca suffer. The council had went too far and I was going to end them and anyone in the way. My crew and I would have to brace for tearing through every alternate universe of Steven Universe until we find it. I won't rest…unless I want to spend time with Delia._

* * *

The world of warping now had a new problem, seven stones of power that would make the lowest of warpers into a high-powered nightmare. Scattered across the multiverse, even one would be dangerous in the wrong hands. This was the nightmare known the Metsu Emeralds, and the world was utterly screwed. It's too bad Akira and Genevieve were not in the Void or else they would have found out. They would only find out when it's too late. As for Mitsune, Jōshō had run into a family friend of the Blackthorns, Merch.

Merch, or his real name, Rick Merkowsi was originally just a half-Japanese 7th warper unaware of the worlds beyond his. That was until he met Akira and Genevieve. He was long time friends with and was let in on their secret warping powers. He even traveled with Akira and Genevieve on some on their original journeys. He was famously known as the 7th level Survivor until he got mutated. Said mutation was a similar one to how Genevieve was transformed into a Saya-jin. Now a 10th level warper, he travels space in his own personal spaceship, the Absolution (a replica to the Toonami one), selling merchandise from various universes. It's how he gained the name, Merch. He was also known as the only non-Blackthorn person to have a BlackTab, which was the symbol of his honorary status. Said BlackTab acted more an as enhancer for him to tap into more unnatural powers. He was a big neutral force in the world of warping who only really wanted to do business and enjoy life. So, there was no hard feelings to see Jōshō. The two landed their ships on a nearby space station to talk in the parking lot.

"Jōshō-gaki. It's been years since I seen you, how's your mom and dad?" Merch said calmly.

"Kaa-san is still a smother-er and Tou-san is still a total slob. Considering your calm, you know what has happened to me?" Jōshō asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, I know of Jihi's death. I was in Other World the other day making deals when I run into Jihi. I'm sorry she was killed, but I heard you made a big leap. You are all over the warping news making people fear the name even more. Thanks to you, business is booming." Merch remarked with a smile. "Now I won't worry. I won't condemn you for your dark decisions, as long as you don't harm your cousins."

That was a tint of venom at the end of his statement. Merch was fiercely protective of Akira and Genevieve's children. He was there for all of their kids' births and even helped in their designs for their BlackTabs. He was an uncle to them, better than their actual uncle. Jōshō would have rolled his eyes, but he needed to do business with Merch.

"Merch, you got any Sharingan eyes?" Jōshō asked.

"Nope, fresh out." Merch said a bit sadly. "Rinnegan's out too."

Yes, Merch sold these. How? By going to the worlds of Naruto and getting them off multiple Danzo, Saskue, Obito, and any and all dojutsu users. Warpers (charka users mostly) pay big money for these.

"Damn it. Do you at least have any Kyubi scrolls?" Jōshō asked wanting some heavy firepower.

"Nah. I got nothing from the Naruto-verse because I was just going to pickup from my supplier. She said she got the good haul. But I do have a set of Pitfalls and Bob-ombs I need to get rid of." Merch remarked.

"I'll take them all!" Jōshō remarked. "But I can only pay for the Pitfalls, so what if I throw something in?"

In the Palovlena, Jōshō's crew were listening on the conversation and having their own discussions.

"I don't sense the Blackthorn blood yet he wield a BlackTab." Michiko said curiously.

"Family friend, most likely." Delia assumed.

"We should wheel out Mitsune." Keitaro pointed out. "Jōshō's gonna sell her to him."

He and Delia go to wheeling the box with Mitsune out with Jōshō glad they did.

"Merch, I want you to meet my girlfriend, Delia. You know her as Lord Dominator." Jōshō said smooching her cheek. "And my crewmate, Keitaro Urishima."

"Some taste in women, you got." Merch said sarcastically. "But I'm happy for you. Marrying this one soon?"

Jōshō blushed bright red along with Delia. Keitaro now had a smirk knowing he could tease them about it. Keitaro opened the box to show it was Mitsune.

"I present you, Mitsune of the Love Hina universe. I blew up the planet, so no home to return to. Feed her liquor and she'll obey without question." Jōshō said trying to sound like a businessman.

Merch wasn't amused at all. While selling stuff was his forte, he dabbled in sex slavery handling when he needed extra cash to fuel his Nintendo WarpSpark's gaming library.

"Ok, you tried, but that's a terrible pitch. Firstly, the liquor is going to destroy her body unless it's in moderation and this one's a drunk. The body's fine and all, but no one will want Mitsune as a sex slave unless they were willing to invest down the road for her in the long run. Plus, Love Hina? Really? No one wants any girl from Love Hina as sex slaves because they breed crazy. However, I'll take her off your hands." Merch said sternly. "But it'll only cover half of the cost of the Bob-ombs."

Delia offered a copy of schematics on her old suit of armor which Merch agreed to take. He could mass produce Frostonium and Volcanium X weaponry to sell off. As for Mitsune, he slapped a collar and put a helmet over her head putting her in the corner of his ship. Said helmet Merch had programmed by warper energy and by the time she was done "cooking" the drunk Mitsune would have forever lost. Replaced by an obedient Mitsune maid to sell to some lucky bastard. As Jōshō and Merch parted ways, Merch had a rotten feeling that Jōshō was going to be a threat later on. Didn't help what he saw on his BlackTab after it hacked Jōshō's to copy his information. As Merch looked it over, he was shocked to see the information Metsu Emeralds.

"Well the boy's found the pile of shit under the carpet. Humph, well I should make sure this gets to Kenji. It should keep them busy." Merch said sending the information off to Kenji's BlackTab.

Merch knew Kenji was off being a traveling anti-hero and thought he was perfect to keep Jōshō in check. All in all, Jōshō had gotten screwed over twice by people he considered allies. However, how will this affect Kenji and Ryker? Only one result, a big clash like no one has ever seen done.

* * *

(A/N: Originally, I had more scenes planned. Namely, a Cherie/Jōshō/Dominator moment and Shalulia being the one to break in Motoko on Cherie's request. But don't worry, if CherieRoseLoveless decides to write it, consider it a bonus. I had to cut them ultimately for Merch. Merch is a brainchild character I have been wanting to use in a while. My good friend and fellow writer, DSX62415, will have him star in a project of his. As for the foreshadowing, let's just say I have big plans when I get to Steven Bomb 5. What does this mean? Crossover in due time. Edit-2/19/17)


End file.
